


Et en dessert

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [32]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-02
Updated: 2004-04-02
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Si Heero en venait à avoir des discussions silencieuses avec des inconnus, ça devenait très grave. Il était temps qu'il mette un terme à ces sorties thérapeutiques que Relena s'obstinait à vouloir lui faire subir une fois par mois.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344898
Kudos: 4





	Et en dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été écrite en 2004 mais publiée pour la première sur Livejournal en juin 2005.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées sont minimes et tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Livejournal ou Dreamwidth.

Le restaurant était relativement plein sans être bondé. L'ambiance était à l'intimité, les murs d'un rouge ocre foncé et les lumières n'éclairaient pas grand chose.

Enfin, l'important était qu'on voyait ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette, pensait Heero en se demandant si le serveur avait compris qu'il ne mangeait pas de viande, et ce que c'était que cette chose brunâtre qui se cachait sournoisement derrière une feuille de salade.

Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Relena raconter sa toute nouvelle aventure amoureuse, dont il avait déjà eu le compte rendu par Dorothy, cette dernière étant persuadée que la progression de sa relation avec la jeune fille l'intéressait grandement.

La grande blonde espérait un jour que Relena se rendrait compte de son existence à un niveau autrement qu'amical, Heero _priait_ pour que ce jour arrive. Peut-être qu'alors les conversations seraient enfin divisées par deux.

Ayant décidé que la chose brunâtre et sournoise qui se cachait derrière la feuille de salade était du magret de canard, et que la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, il s'agissait bien de viande, il le repoussa sur le bord de l'assiette et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui d'un air morne.

Il eut un petit sursaut en croisant le regard d'un autre client, à deux tables de la leur. Ses yeux avaient l'air au moins aussi passionné que les siens et passé l'instant de surprise, le jeune homme lui sourit. Heero ne répondit pas au sourire mais cligna des yeux.

L'autre avait des cheveux plus clairs que les siens, Heero ne pouvait que deviner leur couleur châtaine à cause du peu de lumière. Il était assis face à une petite brune aux cheveux courts qui faisait la conversation en agitant les mains avec enthousiasme. Comprenant mieux, le regard de Heero s'adoucit et le châtain eut un léger hochement de tête malheureux qui aurait pu passer pour un acquiescement au discours de sa compagne.

— Et toi ?

Heero sursauta légèrement et se concentra de nouveau vers Relena qui le dévisageait d'un air plein d'attention. De quoi parlait-elle déjà ? Elle pouvait passer du coq à l'âne avec une rapidité qui le laissait sur place…

Il se contenta de se renfrogner, espérant qu'elle prendrait ça pour ce que c'était, c'est à dire un désir de ne pas répondre.

— Heero, fit-elle du ton patient d'une mère qui explique quelque chose à son enfant récalcitrant. Tu sais, tu devrais plus profiter de tes opportunités… Je sais que tu aimes la solitude, mais…

Ah. Cette conversation-là.

Relena soupira d'un air souffreteux et lui jeta un regard par en-dessous. Heero se prépara au pire.

— Tu sais, tu devrais venir à la maison, pour les vacances. Milliardo sera là, ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus non ?

Oh pitié non, gémit intérieurement Heero.

— Hn, fit-il en donnant un coup de fourchette meurtrier à un autre bout de magret.

Quel partie de « salade végétarienne » ils n'avaient pas compris ?

— Je voulais aller voir Odin, répondit-il en espérant que Relena n'insisterait pas.

— Tu seras en Russie pendant les deux mois ? On peut peut-être venir, nous… Ça ferait beaucoup de bien à Milliardo, il est tellement occupé, Père ne lui laisse pas un instant de répit. 

Heero sentit la panique l'envahir. Une porte de sortie, vite, une porte de sortie…

— Je verrai avec Odin, répondit-il lamentablement.

— Ce serait sympa… commença Relena, et Heero devina le moment où elle allait lui raconter en détails toutes les fois où elle était allée en Russie en oubliant qu'il y avait été avec elle.

Il leva les yeux instinctivement vers la table du châtain et celui-ci était aussi en train de le regarder d'un air amusé. Ou plutôt, il regardait les magrets mis de côté d'un air amusé. Il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et Heero fit une petite grimace pour indiquer qu'il n'aimait pas ça. L'autre hocha la tête puis jeta un coup d'œil à Relena, l'air de poser une question aussi. Heero n'était pas tout à fait sûr de quoi il s'agissait mais haussa légèrement les épaules et l'autre sourit.

Heero s'empêcha d'y répondre. S'il en venait à avoir des discussions silencieuses avec des inconnus, ça devenait très grave. Il était temps qu'il mette un terme à ces sorties thérapeutiques que Relena s'obstinait à vouloir lui faire subir une fois par mois.

Lorsque la jeune fille se perdit dans les souvenirs de son idylle courte mais non moins passionnée avec un beau Russe qu'elle n'oublierait pas, Heero se dit qu'il ne finirait jamais sa salade.

En face de lui, le jeune homme châtain faisait semblant d'écouter avec attention ce que lui racontait son amie. Heero se demanda si lui aussi était en sortie thérapeutique.

En tout cas, la jeune fille semblait avoir cette capacité, comme Relena, d'oublier complètement son entourage dès qu'elle se mettait à parler. C'était pratique quand on n'avait pas envie d'écouter. Ou pour avoir des conversations silencieuses avec des inconnus.

Heero aimait beaucoup Relena. Vraiment.

Sauf quand elle décidait de s'occuper de lui.

Le châtain détourna les yeux distraitement, croisant encore celui de Heero qui se sentit un peu gêné d'être surpris en flagrant délit d'examen. Le châtain lui sourit encore et cette fois, Heero le lui rendit avec une pointe d'hésitation.

Le regard de son vis-à-vis se mit à pétiller, mais Heero eut à peine le temps de hausser un sourcil, la brunette rappelait son ami à l'ordre et celui-ci eut un sourire d'excuse.

Heero se replongea avec une pointe de désolation dans sa salade.

Il réussit à la terminer. Plus que le plat principal, le dessert, et le café s'il n'avait pas de chance… Peut-être qu'il aurait dû accepter l'invitation de Quatre, finalement, et partir en vacances avec Trowa et lui. D'un autre côté, il connaissait Quatre, et partir seul avec ce dernier était _dangereux_.

Mais il y avait encore pire : partir avec Quatre _et_ Trowa. Le genre de vacances qu'il passerait enfermé dans sa chambre avec une culotte de chasteté en gundamium, incapable de dormir de peur que la porte ou la fenêtre ne cède sous la force de leur volonté. Avec une pointe de paranoïa, Heero jeta un coup d'œil à la porte du restaurant, au cas où l'un ou l'autre, ou les deux, de ses amis se montrerait soudain. Brusquement, le dîner avec Relena ne paraissait plus si terrible.

Mais Heero faillit changer d'avis lorsque la jeune fille commença à parler de Dorothy et de leur amitié si particulière et que des bouts de lardons apparurent dans ses pâtes _carbonara_ végétariennes.

Trop fatigué pour aller râler, il se contenta de repousser l'envahisseur d'une fourchette de plus en plus nerveuse. Lorsque Relena lui demanda d'un ton angoissé s'il pensait que Dorothy avait un faible pour elle – tu comprends, Heero, je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié, ça m'ennuierait qu'elle croie que nous deux ce soit plus que ça – il faillit laisser une réponse trop sarcastique relancer le débat. Heureusement pour lui, Relena ne fit pas attention à l'ironie contenue dans son « Nooon, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire ça ? » et s'empressa de trouver ses propres craintes complètement ridicules.

Heero reprit la chasse aux lardons.

Lorsque le dernier fut repoussé aux confins de l'assiette, Heero releva les yeux d'un air satisfait et son regard se posa sans y penser sur le châtain. Celui-ci était seul à sa table, la brunette avait dû aller aux toilettes ou quelque chose du genre, et le châtain le regardait avec insistance et un petit sourire. Heero se sentit un peu gêné. Depuis combien de temps l'autre l'observait ainsi ?

Le sourire du châtain s'accentua soudain et son regard s'éclaira. Il pencha un peu la tête pour aller piocher quelque chose dans sa veste et Heero put constater qu'il avait les cheveux longs, réunis dans une natte souple. Ça lui allait bien.

Le châtain extirpa un stylo de sa poche, lui sourit encore, puis commença à griffonner quelque chose sur sa serviette en papier.

— Tu rêves, Hee-chan ? le rappela gentiment à l'ordre Relena.

Heero sursauta et s'excusa.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit la jeune fille. Tu as l'air fatigué, ces derniers temps. Tu devrais demander à Iria de te faire un check-up…

— Ça va, répondit Heero.

Il recentra la conversation sur Relena, il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de lui.

Il avait à peine entamé ses pâtes, déjà froides, que le serveur arrivait sous prétexte de remplacer l'eau. Mais il laissa quelque chose tomber sur les genoux de Heero et ce dernier, intrigué, y ramassa un bout de serviette en papier.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit que quelque chose y était écrit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Relena.

— Rien, répondit Heero, de nouveau impassible. Je viens de retrouver ma serviette.

Relena hocha la tête et reprit son monologue là où elle l'avait laissé. Heero en profita pour lire discrètement le mot.

_Si fuir discrètement vous intéresse, RDV devant les toilettes. _

Heero releva les yeux, stupéfait. En face, la brunette était revenue, mais le châtain réussit à lui faire un sourire complice.

Heero ne sut comment réagir sur le coup. Il relut la phrase et regarda Relena, indécis.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas faire ça, ce n'était pas correct. Et puis, elle le tuerait…

Troublé, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au châtain qui semblait attendre qu'il se décide, puis à Relena. L'aventure était tentante, mais Heero n'était pas tout à fait convaincu. Et puis Relena elle-même précipita sa décision :

— A propos, tu as eu des nouvelles de Sylvia, récemment ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je vais aux toilettes, annonça solennellement Heero.

La jeune fille, déconcertée, acquiesça, et Heero se leva pour s'éloigner rapidement en direction de sa liberté promise. Le châtain avait intérêt à arriver vite ou bien Heero risquait de changer d'avis ; après tout, abandonner Relena pour un inconnu, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi, même pour éviter de parler de Sylvia…

Mais le châtain le rejoignit presque tout de suite avec un grand sourire. De plus près, Heero put constater qu'il avait les yeux bleus tirant joliment sur le violet.

— J'osais pas tenter le coup tout seul, annonça-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

Il avait une belle voix grave et joyeuse et Heero sentit son indécision disparaître. Le châtain s'empara soudain d'une de ses mains et le tira vers le fond du couloir.

— Ce sont les cuisines déclara-t-il d'une voix espiègle. L'un des serveurs est complice, il a prévenu les cuisiniers, la porte de derrière nous est ouverte !

Et effectivement, personne ne leur fit de difficulté, on se contenta de les regarder passer avec un sourire amusé.

Ok, pensa Heero. Tu es en train de fuir une sortie thérapeutique de Relena, par la cuisine, avec un inconnu. Tout va bien.

Ils se glissèrent dehors ; entraîné par le châtain, Heero se mit à courir, soudain grisé. Ils traversèrent quelques rues avant de s'arrêter, essoufflés, et de se regarder. Les yeux du châtain pétillaient d'un fou rire enfantin et Heero pensa que les siens devaient refléter la même excitation de gamin ; cette fugue soudaine avait un goût de grande aventure.

— Je vais me faire tuer, réussit-il à souffler.

— Moi aussi, répondit joyeusement le châtain. Alors autant profiter de la soirée un maximum ! Je connais un bon restaurant végétarien à quelques rues d'ici. On y va ?

Heero se sentit acquiescer avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir.

Son « chevalier » prit une inspiration et sourit.

— Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, dit-il.

— Heero Yuy…

Le châtain se redressa et Heero se rendit compte qu'il lui tenait toujours la main, mais il ne fit pas de remarque. Duo resserra les doigts sur les siens et l'entraîna de nouveau dans les rues éclairées de la ville.

Heero se laissa faire sans protester.

***

Lorsque le téléphone sonna, Heero se réveilla en sursaut, le bruit strident et désagréable lui agressait les tympans et il musarda un instant sur l'impression d'autorité tyrannique que donnait la sonnerie.

Comme elle ne se calmait pas, il se résigna à se redresser un peu et à émerger de la chaleur de ses couvertures pour décrocher.

— HEERO ! Co… comment as-tu pu ?!

Le jeune homme grogna, pour deux raisons : sept heures vingt-quatre, déjà, était une heure indécente pour se réveiller, surtout quand on était dimanche et qu'on ne s'était couché que très, très tard dans la nuit ; mais alors se réveiller à sept heures vingt quatre un dimanche matin avec le téléphone _et_ la voix stridente de Dorothy Catalonia, c'était inhumain.  
— Moi qui comptais sur toi ! Pourtant tu sais, tu le sais combien j'aime Lena, tu devais me soutenir, je te faisais confiance !

L'esprit embrumé, Heero tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans le discours confus de son amie, mais il était décidément trop tôt, et il était décidément trop fatigué. L'entraînement aidant, il la laissa s'agiter toute seule sans vraiment écouter, se promettant d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Il y eut un mouvement à ses côtés et une main se posa sur sa hanche avant de glisser sur son torse. Heero ferma les yeux et lâcha un soupir de contentement lorsque les doigts lui caressèrent un téton avec insistance. La voix de Dorothy, malgré sa force destructrice, lui paraissait encore plus lointaine, et lorsqu'un corps chaud se colla contre lui, il eut à peine la force de dire : « Je te rappellerai plus tard » avant de raccrocher, tout en laissant le combiné hors de son socle pour être sûr de ne plus être dérangé.

Heero se retourna et se glissa dans les bras de Duo, posant la tête sur le torse de ce dernier avec une satisfaction et un bien-être qu'il n'avait pas ressentis depuis longtemps. Une main lui caressait paresseusement le dos et il était sur le point de se rendormir lorsqu'une partie distincte du discours de Dorothy prit soudain tout son sens.

— Duo…

— Mmmmh ?

— Ta brunette, tu m'as bien dit qu'elle s'appelait Hilde ?

— Mmmoui, pourquoi ?

Heero eut un petit sourire.

— Parce qu'il semblerait qu'elle ait fini la soirée avec ma blonde.

(fin)


End file.
